


Человеческими и ангельскими

by m_malpractice



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Wilde (1997)
Genre: 19th Century, Aziraphale has an ability to change his age, Aziraphale is Robert Ross, Aziraphale is not innocent, Canonical Character Death, Half-human Aziraphale, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Crowley (Good Omens), Work in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_malpractice/pseuds/m_malpractice
Summary: Everybody knew Robert Ross was an angel.





	Человеческими и ангельскими

**Author's Note:**

> Как поклонник Робби Росса, а также Майкла Шина в ролях Робби Росса и Азирафеля, я осознаю, что не должен писать такие псевдоисторические тексты. Однако, here we are.  
> Написано в феврале 2018.

_Si linguis hominum loquar, et angelorum, caritatem autem non habeam..._  
_Если я говорю языками человеческими и ангельскими, а любви не имею..._  
Cor. 13:1

 

Встретив Оскара, он всерьёз начал полагать, что человеческие разговоры были ещё одним смертным грехом. Ещё одной одиннадцатой заповедью: «Не веди долгих бесед, не позволяй вину и любопытству развязать свой язык, и слов чужого языка не слушай». Оскар дарил бесчисленные ночные разговоры бескорыстно, gratis, как новый апостол, выступающий к народу с собственным сердцем в руке и просящий: возьмите от него себе каждый по части. Ему нравилось, когда ему предлагали ответные дары, но больше всего он любил благодарных слушателей.

Встретив Оскара, он понял, каково быть благодарным за такую малость, как человеческое слово.

В их спорах не рождалась истина. Оскар считал, что правда для каждого своя, и стоило с ним согласиться, как он тотчас же начинал сомневаться в самом себе. Большинство его высказываний были изящной игрой: непринуждённо брошенное замечание — как новый ход, сделанный наугад, чтобы, забавляясь, посмотреть на реакцию и на то, как соперник выйдет из ситуации, в которую его поставили. Он будто бы не знал сам, когда был серьёзен, а когда не был — единственное, пожалуй, что можно утверждать о нём точно. Но жизнь не состояла из одних разговоров. Кто-то сделал бы вывод, что вся она была подобной игрой, о финале которой он не подозревал, пока не сделал самый важный, судьбоносный ход; кое-кто ни за что бы с этим не согласился.

Правдой было то, что его ходы нельзя было направить — он играл в одиночку, причём действовал достаточно решительно и внезапно, чтобы его руку, выдвигающую вперёд новую фигуру, нельзя было остановить. Даже годами стоящий за его плечом не мог уследить за чередой судьбоносных случайностей, которыми была наполнена его жизнь. Стоило отойти на шаг, приветствуя знакомого — и Оскар уже знакомился с человеком, утверждавшим, что прочёл «Портрет Дориана Грея» одиннадцать раз, или беспечно забывал одно из своих особенно прелестных писем в случайном кэбе. Казалось, для того, кто осмелился бы стать его ангелом-хранителем, он мог быть настоящим проклятием.

Это не было правдой в полном смысле слова.

Будучи чьим-то ангелом, обычно забываешь обижаться или чувствовать себя обделённым вниманием — слишком много важных забот у тебя появляется. Ты перестаёшь задумываться о том, всё ли ты делаешь правильно, и всё ли тобой творимое одобрили бы Наверху; в конце концов, ты, увязнув слишком глубоко, уже не способен понять, что, возможно, сам являешься не хранителем ему, а проклятием.

*

Вот, например, он имел неосторожность Оскара полюбить. Он понял это случайно, где-то между долгим, неспешным и откровенно восхитительным ужином в Савое и столь же долгим и приятным разговором, которым они увлеклись у распахнутого настежь окна одной из многочисленных съёмных квартир Оскара в Лондоне.

Вечер был чудесный; темнело очень медленно, и они засиделись до самого наступления прохладной, но ясной и свежей летней ночи. Оба они, спроси их кто-нибудь об этом всерьёз, ответили бы, что не любят Лондон; это не мешало обоим жульничать и тайком наслаждаться редкими хорошими днями, которые, сжалившись, периодически дарила местная погода.  
То ли вечер был такой, то ли что-то давно уже вертелось у него на языке и зудело где-то под ложечкой, но теперь это «что-то» оформилось в конкретные слова, которые он сразу произнёс, кажется, неосмотрительно перебив собеседника на середине рассказа о каком-то французском соборе четырнадцатого века.

Оскар замолчал. Потом зачем-то выглянул в окно и сказал:

— Я люблю тебя ничуть не меньше, мой мальчик.

Оскару было около тридцати шести; обратиться с такими словами он мог к любому, кто не выглядел старше сорока — дальше приходилось соблюдать приличия. Спрашивать чей-то возраст он считал неприличным и неэстетичным.

— Тебе вовсе не обязательно это говорить, — ответил «мальчик», отчего-то смутившись, что произнёс это не в то время и не в том месте.

Дело в том, что он никогда не нуждался в человеческой любви — точнее, не нуждался в том, чтобы она была направлена лично на него. Один из первых детей господа, он сам мог считаться этой чёртовой любовью, будь она неладна; по этой же причине он готов был подарить её всем и каждому безвозмездно, и не было никакой необходимости выделять кого-то одного. Это было ненужно, нежелательно и сомнительно по своей сути, но любовь теснилась у него в груди и не желала находить никакого другого выхода.

Она не давала ему покоя, и он решил, что однажды, раз в шесть тысяч лет, можно позволить себе такую слабость.

— Отчего же, — сказал Оскар, глядя на него своими задумчивыми и чересчур глубокими для человека глазами. — Ты разделяешь моё пристрастие к хорошей литературе и хорошим ужинам; ты добр, даже когда я сержусь на тебя; в конце концов, ты молод, хоть и имеешь некоторую тягу одеваться старомодно — отчего мне не любить тебя?

Каждый раз было приятно слышать, что его внешний вид кажется Оскару вполне привлекательным — в конце концов, он никогда не был уверен, на сколько лет выглядит; иногда в его облике что-то неуловимо менялось, по-видимому, позволяя людям делать определённые суждения. В остальном ему хватало того, что никто никогда ещё не догадывался о его настоящем возрасте.

— Я разделяю ещё парочку твоих пристрастий, — заметил он скромно (губы, растянувшиеся при этом в не самую стыдливую ухмылку, самовольно предали его).

Если Оскар и не расцветал каждый раз, когда он делал что-то подобное, то его глаза, во всяком случае, начинали улыбаться.

— Как я посмел забыть об одной из лучших твоих черт, — он возвёл взгляд к потолку и тут же едва не опрокинул ополовиненный бокал с вином. Впрочем, тот сразу же оказался в спешке отставлен и надолго забыт — «пристрастия» они разделяли подолгу и со вкусом.

*

— И всё-таки даже сейчас я не могу полностью согласиться с тем, что ты написал по поводу Шекспира, — пробормотал он, не открывая глаз. Спроси его сейчас кто-нибудь, что приятнее — изначальный свет или руки Оскара, он однозначно ответил бы в пользу последних.

— Я имел неосторожность выслушать за твоей спиной пару комментариев — от наших общих друзей, между прочим — которые можно назвать довольно... невпечатлёнными.

— О, это меня огорчает, — Оскар смотрел в тёмный потолок с блуждающей по губам улыбкой. — Я вложил туда так много твоих собственных идей. Когда-нибудь я напишу и о твоём очаровательном увлечении религией — ты так чудесно рассказываешь обо всех этих божественных планах.

Он смеялся, конечно. За это его, пожалуй, стоило бы удостоить небольшого тычка в бок, к чему, впрочем, воспитанные ангелы не склонны.

— Ты знал, что я не силён в вопросах, связанных с Шекспиром. Вот был у меня один друг, он... Только такой опасный человек, как ты, Оскар, мог превратить мои жалкие догадки и предположения в книгу и позволить людям читать её.

— Всё, что мы пишем — догадки и предположения. Nemo omnia novit. Я претендовал вовсе не на достоверность, и тебе это прекрасно известно.

Он подумал минуту, приподнявшись на руках и без особого труда рассматривая черты Оскара в полутьме. Гордыня, один из любимых его грехов, продолжала его преследовать; он не мог отказать себе в почти бессознательном желании остаться в человеческой литературе — в литературе Оскара, если быть предельно честным. Однажды он всё-таки сделал над собой усилие и попросил ничего больше ему не посвящать, во всяком случае, не отсылать работы с посвящением в таком виде в издательство; просьба его была исполнена, но, как он боялся, слишком поздно. Он уже оставил чересчур заметный след в чужой жизни, который трудно будет стереть — да и стоит ли теперь пытаться. Он всегда был слишком подвержен небольшим слабостям — во всяком случае, той слабости, чьё имя было «О. Уайльд».

— Oscar omnia novit, — пробормотал он, улыбаясь, и опустил голову, пряча улыбку в ямке между чужими шеей и плечом.

— Не больше, чем ангелы, — ответил отчего-то Оскар.

Пожалуй, этот след в его жизни был всё-таки чересчур заметным.

*

— А ступать по камням было чертовски тяжело, — продолжил он, слегка задыхаясь, потому что прыгал на одной ноге, пытаясь одновременно нацепить туфлю на вторую. — Вот прямо как сейчас — господи, до чего же тогда было жарко. Это чтобы ты понимал, что тот старик не наслаждался прохладой, как ты сейчас, а стоял на коленях посреди площади, пытался биться о неё лбом и рыдал. И когда Иисус... 

— Милый мой, никто никогда не поверит тебе, если ты станешь с таким упоением описывать раскалённые плиты знойного Иерусалима, — сказал Оскар, полулежавший под навесом в плетёном кресле. — Твой вид так и кричит, что ты был там в то время, чего, разумеется, быть никак не могло. Это, пожалуй, тот случай, когда воображение писателя должно оставлять немного простора воображению других; к тому же, всякий скажет тебе, что множество подробных деталей только вредит благотворному воздействию притчи. Если ты не добиваешься всеобщего смеха, конечно. Тогда тебе стоит продолжать в том же духе.

— Ну, давай, — он, наконец, вытряхнул песок из туфли, всё ещё подпрыгивая — если хорошенько подумать, тем летом пару тысяч лет назад всё-таки было куда прохладнее. Во всяком случае, он не помнил, чтобы его ступни так горели после пары шагов босиком по садовой дорожке. Может, дело было в том, что в Иерусалиме он не прогуливался по садовым дорожкам.

— Давай, — повторил он. — Я слушаю твой вариант.

— «...И увидел тогда Иисус на площади старика, который припал к земле и лил горькие слёзы,» — сказал Оскар. — «И спросил Он: почему ты плачешь так горько? Вот тогда старик ответил: я был мёртв, господи, а ты вернул меня к жизни. Что же ещё мне делать, как ни плакать?»

*

Он никогда не творил чудес рядом с Оскаром.

Оставшийся у них год, или, может, полтора они провели во Франции. Они не всегда были рядом — дело было не в том, что Оскар давно уже его не любил, дело было во всём и ни в чём: в суде, в Бози Дугласе, в том, что ни у кого из них не было денег. Одно время он пытался сделать жизнь Оскара более выносимой хотя бы в материальном плане; однако тот больше отказывался или пытался шутливо заподозрить его в чём-нибудь незаконном, и ему пришлось сдаться. Он был в то время восхитительно тихим, Оскар, ничего не писал, кроме нечастых писем, и истории рассказывал только на словах; лицо его всё чаще освещалось безмятежной улыбкой, близкой к улыбке блаженного. Было в нём что-то от того самого Иисуса, сотворившего чудеса и обнаружившего с удивлением, что не всякое чудо в итоге оказалось деянием добра. Один молодой писатель из тех, которых в Париже можно было встретить в изобилии, рассказывал потом, что однажды, разговаривая с ним за столиком уличного кафе, увидел вдруг ангела, приближавшегося к ним со стороны Площади Оперы. Тот, как это обычно бывает с ангелами по закону всякого пространства, по мере приближения становился всё больше и вскоре вырос до невероятных размеров. Заметили его, как говорил писатель, не только он и Оскар, но и прочие посетители кафе, которые вскочили со своих мест и принялись креститься, решив, что к ним явился посланец божий с лирой в руках, чтобы возвестить о конце света — по-видимому, возвещать предполагалось под музыку и в стихах.

И хотя ангел оказался в итоге ничем иным, как сиявшей на солнце статуей Аполлона, писатель божился, что с тех пор часто видел Оскара в компании золотого ангела за его правым плечом.

Если говорить об Аполлоне, то это явно было весьма щедрой лестью, но больше всего в этой истории поражала лира; почему, в конце концов, лира, а не огненный меч, понять было невозможно.

Молодого писателя они с Оскаром на всякий случай сторонились; страшно было представить, за что он в следующий раз примет шляпу или трость.

*

Всё в этом мире имело своё влияние. Вино в больших количествах вызывало симптомы опьянения; ласка — блаженство; солнце — ожоги. Когда ты живёшь, как человек, когда ты становишься человеком, всё это влияет на тебя, потому что ты принимаешь это влияние и одобряешь его.

Двадцать лет он жил, как человек, и только один раз позволил себе воспользоваться тем, что прятал всё это время так глубоко, что едва не забыл о своей истинной сущности.

Так вот как это ощущалось.

Голова раскалывалась, будто её рассекли надвое раскалённым камнем. Руки у него дрожали; избавиться от этой боли усилием воли значило бы сдаться и не разделить с Оскаром всего, что поклялся разделить.

— Спасибо, — сказал бы ему Оскар, если бы, конечно, мог.

Он прижался лбом к горячей ладони и закрыл глаза, уткнувшись в гостиничное одеяло, и сидел так до тех пор, пока не пришёл священник.

Кажется, он плакал; во всяком случае, ладонь Оскара, когда её подняли и положили ему на грудь, была мокрой от поцелуев и слёз.

*

— Вы меня совсем не помните, мой мальчик, — сказал он виновато, сняв шляпу. — Я уделял вам слишком мало времени; я слышал, вы меня совсем не помните.

Вивиан Холланд бросился ему на шею.

*

Копии писем Оскара Азирафель разделил на две части и хранил под обложками первых изданий «Портрета господина У. Х.» и «Как важно быть серьёзным»; обе книги были небрежно подписаны автором и занимали на книжной полке особое место. Когда-то давно он потерял их и потом потратил уйму времени, чтобы выкупить у букинистов — не мог же он просто сказать, что они, чёрт возьми, посвящены ему и подписаны для него, и потому должны быть отданы ему немедля.

Засушенная зелёная гвоздика — та самая — давно превратилась в пыль и смешалась с землёй, но каждое шестнадцатое октября на его столе неизменно возникал новый и свежий цветок.

Кроули, заходя к нему в эти дни, всегда бросал на гвоздику долгий и малопонятный постороннему взгляд и отворачивался, заводя разговор о чём-нибудь отвлечённом.


End file.
